NPO-Jarheads War
About the Conflict The NPO-Jarheads War, sometimes called simply The Jarheads War, was a military that began in late February 2009 due to dubious (and later claimed to be fabricated) logs given to IRON by disgruntled ex-Jarhead MisleadRH. These logs alleged that Jarheads was deceiving IRON in order to get at their most powerful allies, the New Pacific Order, and bring them down, and also insinuated that Jarhead leader LordNightmare was a re-roll of the leader of DevilDogs (see also Reeducation of Devildogs). Therefore, the NPO was the first alliance to declare war. The war would escalate quickly due to the use of recruitment videos on Youtube.com, bringing members of another gaming community in. The membership of Jarheads would skyrocket from 52 members at NPO's first declaration, to over a hundred two days later. At first, there were no aggressive wars declared by Jarheads, however after four days, the Jarheads began declaring aggressive wars in retaliation against the NPO and those alliances that joined them in the fight. The most-spoken criticisms of this war (and its initial aggressors) revolved primarily around the number of alliances involved (the counter to this was that Pacifica lacked the number of nations in the low nation strength range that Jarheads predominantly sat in, that would be necessary to handle the fight on their own). Other criticisms included bringing up the incredibly slim likelihood of Jarheads' plan actually succeeding, as well as the fact that Jarheads were not the first to strike in the conflict. Some would even question the logs themselves. On 9 March, this last group would find themselves supported by MisleadRH himself, who claimed that he fabricated the logs to get revenge on Jarheads leader Lord Nightmare for either being kicked out of his position for anti-NPO fervour (according to former alliance-mate Semper Fidelis) or for another undisclosed transgression (according to MRH). On the flip side, Jarheads themselves were criticised for not having sufficient control of their alliance-mates, as a disproportionate number of nations would declare war on alliances that were not involved at all. This fact would even result in the ODN entering the war to protect their smaller nations, although their involvement was relatively brief. After hitting a peak membership of 450 in early March, the Jarheads membership would stay at that level for a few days before beginning to shrink. In the following three weeks, they would lose nearly half of their membership, dropping to 243 members. They have, however, gained an ally. Micro-alliance "The Guerrilla Force," who had declared war on Jarheads on 2 March (see below), made the decision to switch sides at the end of March. Now, the war continues primarily out of the exchange of aggressive declarations between NPO and her allies, and Jarheads and TGF, with the initial reasons for war having been all but disproven by their own author. On 15 April 2009, Emperor Trotskys Revenge of NPO granted white peace to Jarheads, officially ending the war on the NPO's front, although several battles were still being fought, predominantly by NATO, DE, and IRON as of 18 April 2009. It should also be noted that The Guerrilla Force was still at war with NPO, however as of 8 May 2009, there had been no new declarations of war. The status of this war is unclear, as the Karma War began without four alliances declaring an end to their war, of which only two (NATO and Invicta) officially ended their role in upon their surrender during the larger conflict. Since there are no official in-game wars between Jarheads and the two other alliances, it is most likely that, as of 13 May 2009, the war is over for all intents and purposes. Timeline *25 February 2009, 20:15 server time: IRON notifies Jarheads of protectorate cancellation no later than this point in time. *28 February 2009, 20:15 server time: IRON makes announcement of cancellation public, attributing the cancellation to deception of IRON and to threats made against IRON allies. *28 February 2009, 23:54 server time: NPO declares war on Jarheads, citing threats against them. *1 March 2009, 6:24 server time: GGA declares war on Jarheads at the request of NPO. *1 March 2009, 23:30 server time: Invicta declares war on Jarheads, having activated their MDoAP with NPO. *1 March 2009, 23:47 server time: first in-game declaration of war by an alliance other than NPO, by a member of NpO. *1 March 2009 23:54 server time: first in-game declaration of war by GGA. *2 March 2009 00:43 server time: Jarheads member Semper Fidelis makes claim that the person making the threats was kicked out of Jarheads. See also: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=50179&view=findpost&p=1309076 *2 March 2009, 00:49 server time: first in-game declaration of war by DE. *2 March 2009, 10:16 server time: first in-game declaration of war by TBoN. *2 March 2009, 13:36 server time: first in-game declaration of war by Invicta *2 March 2009, 12:12 server time: first in-game declaration of war by "The Guerrilla Force," a 4-member micro-alliance. *2 March 2009, 23:27 server time: DE makes their declaration of war official. *3 March 2009, 08:01 server time: first in-game declaration of war by Enigma. *3 March 2009, 16:13 server time: first in-game declaration of war by UPN (via their academy). *4 March 2009, 01:19 server time: first act of aggression in-game by Jarheads. *4 March 2009, 02:18 server time: first in-game declaration of war by ONE *4 March 2009, 16:09 server time: IRON's NAP clause with Jarheads expires, and IRON declares war on Jarheads. *4 March 2009, 20:40 server time: first in-game declaration of war by Leviathan *6 March 2009, 09:44 server time: first in-game declaration of war by ODN, in response to aggressive wars against their nations. *6 March 2009, 11:17 server time: first in-game declaration of war by The Foreign Division *6 March 2009, 12:30 server time: MisleadRH, the informant who tipped IRON off, ejected from Leviathan. *9 March 2009, 20:35 server time: MisleadRH admits to faking the screenshots that got Jarheads attacked. *17 March 2009, 00:46 server time: first in-game declaration of war by "The Tridarians," a six-member micro-alliance. *18 March 2009, 23:30 server time: first in-game declaration of war by NATO. *30 March 2009, unknown server time: The Guerrilla Force turns sides to aid Jarheads. *4 April 2009, as of 00:30 server time: Jarheads drop below 200 members for the first time since hitting that mark over a month earlier. *15 April 2009, as of 00:00 server time: NPO, the original aggressors in the war, grant white peace to Jarheads, officially ending the war on NPO's front. *20 April 2009, 09:10 server time: NATO grants white peace to Jarheads. Jarheads stats timeline *1 March 2009, around 13:00 server time: 130 Nations; 86,985 NS; 669 Average NS; 1.75 score **'Around 10:00 server time': 6,640 land; 19,760 infra.; 1,657 tech; 49,379 soldiers; 1,062 tanks; 284 aircraft *1 March 2009, around 19:00 server time: 182 nations; 105,184 NS; 578 Average NS; 2.38 score *4 March 2009, 17:13 server time: 321 nations, 104,583 NS; 326 Average NS; 3.90 score **10:00 server time: 11,856 land; 24,275 infra.; 1,739 tech; 83,043 soldiers; 543 tanks; 64 cruise missiles; 237 aircraft; 31 peace mode; 45 anarchy *9 March 2009, 11:20 server time: 413 nations; 106,128 NS; 257 Average NS; 4.88 score *23 March 2009, 01:11 server time: 376 nations; 113,991 NS; 303 Average NS; 4.53 score *31 March 2009, 00:58 server time: 243 nations; 88,381 NS; 364 Average NS; 2.97 score; 12,125 land, 19,721 infra, 1,580 tech, 80,566 soldiers, 331 tanks, 24 cruise missiles, 147 aircraft, 32 peace mode, 63 anarchy. *4 April 2009, 00:30 server time: 199 nations, 80,172 NS, 403 average NS, 2.48 score *10 April 2009, 15:26 server time: 154 nations, 74,253 NS, 482 average NS, 1.97 score *13 April 2009, 17:26 server time: 144 nations, 72,690 NS, 505 average NS, 1.85 score *15 April 2009, 00:25 server time: 134 nations, 70,469 NS, 526 average NS, 1.73 score *18 April 2009, 14:45 server time: 119 nations, 64,921 NS, 546 average NS, 1.54 score *20 April 2009, 13:25 server time: 115 nations, 63,348 NS, 551 average NS, 1.50 score *13 May 2009, 19:10 server time: 60 nations, 58,242 NS, 971 average NS, 0.87 score External links Pre-war Jarheads related topics *Declaration of Existance *Protectorate with IRON War related topics *IRON cancellation of protectorate treaty with Jarheads *New Pacific Order Declaration of War on Jarheads *Grand Global Alliance Declaration of War on Jarheads *Invicta Declaration of War on Jarheads *Dark Evolution Declaration of War on Jarheads *IRON Declaration of War on Jarheads *NPO Gives Jarheads White Peace *NATO Gives Jarheads White Peace *Invicta surrenders in the Karma War, ending their involvement in this and that war *GGA surrenders in the Karma War, ending their involvement in this and that war Category:Alliance Wars Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations